Ino's Story
by Kit-KatSoraTwix193
Summary: After a long time when Shika and Ino meet again, they fall in love shortly after. But Naruto has a thing for Ino as well, and he's always been there for her. Why are things suddenly so hard? Hopefully its more intersting than this. ShikaIno small NaruIno.


**Yay! My first ShikaIno story! Well, I'll make this short. I do not own Naruto, or any of it's characters. Please enjoy! By the way, people might be slightly OOC but don't blame me…XD**

________________________________________________________________________

Shikamaru was laying on the ground, his arms behind his head as he looked up into the sky, watching the clouds with a lazy smile on his mouth. He suddenly had a shadow hover over him. Then he saw slightly long blonde hair put into a ponytail, light blue eyes and fair skin. Shikamaru only smiled, automatically getting brought back into the past.

"Hey Ino." He said casually. The girl giggled and shook her head, causing Shikamaru to slightly frown.

"Ino is my mommy! My name is Chrissy!" The girl, Chrissy, giggled again. Shikamaru then immediately sat up. He slapped his face. He had been watching the clouds, so he was distracted. He had forgotten about everything. Including the fact that he hadn't seen Ino since he was 18, and he was now 25. Shikamaru looked back at the girl and rose an eyebrow.

"Where's your mommy?" He asked, and followed the girl's finger. Where Shikamaru sat had a tiny little hill (going down), and past that hill and a few more feet you could see two women, and a little girl. One woman had long blonde hair that was in a ponytail, the other had short pink hair. The little girl had short blonde hair, and was making braids in the pinkette's hair. Shikamaru smiled. Chrissy poked his face.

"You know, you looked kind of funny, just looking at the sky." Shikamaru made a small smile at the girl.

"How old are you?" He saw the little girl became slightly scared, because she had been backing up slightly. He smacked himself mentally. "Sorry, I'm one of your mommy's old friends. I'm Shikamaru Nara." Chrissy suddenly smiled and got to the position she was in before.

"Oh, okay!" She held out three fingers. "I'm three and a half!" Shikamaru chuckled, and kept looking in the direction where Ino laid. Chrissy also looked, then looked back at Shikamaru.

"I'll take you over to mommy if you want," Before he could say anything, she had grabbed his index finger and started pulling him over. Sakura had turned her head around and saw Chrissy, told Ino something and got up. Chrissy ran off while Sakura just walked forward. Her eyes met Shikamaru's, and she automatically smiled. She opened her mouth but Shikamaru put a finger to his lips, he took out his ponytail and went behind Sakura (so his back was facing Ino). Sakura looked confused.

"Shh, I want to surprise Ino," Shikamaru said, while Sakura nodded. Shikamaru then noticed that Sakura had her hand on her stomach, and saw a slight bump. "Oh! You're pregnant! Congrats!" Sakura smiled and thanked him.

"The baby's six months, and everything's as fine as it could be." She was looking down at her stomach, making circles on it with her finger. Sakura opened her mouth, but Shikamaru had put a finger to his lips as he backed up. He put his hair back into a spiky ponytail. He was behind Ino, and was as quiet as a mouse. Shikamaru put his hands around her waist, and nuzzled towards her ear.

"Hey sexy lady." He whispered, trying not to laugh. Before he could even blink, he was thrown back and felt a strong pain almost everywhere, and he could only hear screams, which he interrupted.

"Hehe, l-looks like a nice way to greet an o-old friend…troublesome woman." Shikamaru spoke, as he finally got up. Ino's face lit up as she ran towards him, making him fall over because of her bear hug. Shikamaru only smiled.

"That's more like it." Ino got off of Shikamaru, and helped him up. She smiled, and let out a whole hearted laugh.

"Shika! It's been so long! Seven years, right?" Shikamaru nodded. "I've missed you so much!" Ino was still smiling, this made Shikamaru make a small smile and nod.

"Likewise. So, one little girl? She's very cute, that Chrissy of yours," Ino shook her head and held two fingers, while she turned her head a bit, as if looking for something. "Oh, two?" She nodded, before grabbing Chrissy in her right hand and a little girl in the other hand.

The little girl looked quite shy, unlike Chrissy. She had the same shade of blue eyes as the mother and her other sister, but slightly darker blonde hair. But as Shikamaru kept looking at her face, he didn't see Ino. She has someone else's face…

"This is Christiana. But she likes to be called Chrissy, and I'm pretty sure you met here just a few minutes ago," Ino said, while her head faced her left side, pulling the girl forward slightly. "And this is Evangeline.** (A/N I got these names from the movie Nanny McPhee, and I used them because I like them. XD) **She's a bit more quiet, and was the first born. Say hi to Shikamaru, sweetie." Evangeline looked up and made a shy smile, as she waved. Chrissy released Ino's hand and grabbed Evangeline's, pulling her away. Ino smiled at her precious, three-year old twins and looked at Shikamaru.

"You have any kids?" She asked, sitting down as she patted a spot next to her, signaling for him to sit. Shikamaru nodded.

"Yep. One kid, his name is Brian." Ino made a small 'aw' as Shikamaru showed her a picture of him from his wallet. "He just turned five a couple of weeks ago." Ino smirked at Shikamaru.

"Oh, so you're a very _young _daddy, huh? A daddy at twenty, not even I had my kids so young!" Ino said, with a small giggle added at the end. Shikamaru shrugged.

"I'm just so slutty." He said in a girl voice. Ino laughed a bit more, then looked at the picture again.

"Aw, he's just _so _cute! He has your dark hair and your face! Surprised he doesn't have his hair in a ponytail, though." She said, getting a smirk out of Shikamaru. Ino then looked closer at the picture. "Oh! He has blue eyes, kinda like an aqua color, if you ask me," Ino spoke as she handed the wallet back to Shikamaru. She kept staring at him, with a giant smirk on her face. He was confused so he finally asked.

"Who's the mommy?" Shikamaru frowned as he groaned, glaring at Ino.

"Ugh, me and her share Brian, but it's usually me that has him more, because she knew that she wasn't going able to take care of him. I promised her I would take good care of Brian for her when she was pregnant, because she had no intention to abort," Shikamaru explained as he lay down and put his hands behind his head. "Happy?" Ino shook her head.

"That explains a lot, and that's very sweet of you to do that and all, but that doesn't answer my question. Who's the mom? Pretty, pretty _please,_" She begged, Shikamaru only eyed her and then looked back up at the sky. "…with cherries on top?" Shikamaru groaned again and rolled his eyes.

"Temari." He muttered. Ino's expression was filled with disgust.

"Ew, I'm sorry, but did you just say _Temari_!? She's, like, four years older than you or something! I mean she's a nice friend and all, but I just _can't _see you with her!" Ino exclaimed.

"You troublesome girl, that's why I didn't want to tell you. I knew you'd freak out and stuff. And shut it, we're not together. I wanted a family and she didn't, so I just stuck with her until the end and she just dropped the baby in my hands and left," Shikamaru said, while Ino looked at him with a sorry look on her face. Shikamaru saw this and smiled. "Doesn't matter, though. The kid's my pride and joy, couldn't be happier."

"Well that's nice, you barely see single dads these days, just mostly the moms." Ino then had started playing with a ring on her finger that Shikamaru had just noticed. On her left hand, on her ring finger, and it had a pretty damn shiny diamond on it.

"And you? Married or engaged? And may I say, that ring looks too damn expensive, I don't think I'd waste that much money on anyone, not even my true love." Shikamaru spoke, only to get a laugh out of Ino. He noticed, though, that she was still playing with the ring, pulling it on and off. And if you asked him, she seemed pretty nervous.

"N-no. Neither. I-I just wear this so no one goes on around hitting on me, makes life a hell of a lot easier for me…" Shikamaru sat up, his hands behind him holding up his weight.

"So was it going to be, used to be or what?" He noticed that she had started doing the motion faster now, and no longer looking at him, if not, looking off into the distance. She was chuckling nervously, so Shikamaru knew that he had hit a nerve. He didn't do it intentionally, but he had just wanted to know out of curiosity.

"Um, if you ask me, it was most likely never going to be. H-he gave me the ring when he found out I was pregnant, b-but right before I gave birth to the twins…he l-left…" Ino stuttered. Shikamaru was left with his mouth wide open.

"Who's such an ass to do that to any women!? Sure, they're all freaking troublesome, but still human beings!" Ino bit her lip.

"Sai." Shikamaru growled at the name. He had never liked Sai, and after his best friend's story, he disliked him even more.

"All I had ever done was love him, and when I became pregnant, I told him he could leave, that I would handle it on my own, and he said no. He just…-He just left me in the time that I needed him most, no one was there to comfort me. He left, Sakura was angry at me, Naruto didn't even know I was in the hospital, my parents were very disappointed in me, Choji had gone to a vacation for three weeks, you were gone and I had absolutely no one to help me and-"

"I'm sorry." Shikamaru whispered. Ino was shocked at first, but she then smiled and shook her head.

"You don't have to be sorry, it wasn't your fault. Its just-…That's not what hurts me, I'm able to forgive all that. What slowly kills me everyday, is to…see Evangeline." Shikamaru froze. _That's _who she looked like! The pale skin, the shape of her head, the shape of her eyes, mouth, nose, ears, chin! She only had Ino's hair and eyes, everything else belonged to her father, Sai. Shikamaru looked Ino in the eyes with true sympathy. She only made a soft smile, lipping 'I'm fine' but Shikamaru knew otherwise.

He grabbed her hand and gripped it lightly. "Whenever you need something, no matter how troublesome it may be, I'm going to be here for you, okay? I need you to understand that, even if all your friends leave you for whatever reason may be, I'm not going to leave you again." Ino smiled and gripped his hand as well.

"Okay," She whispered.

"Kiss! Kiss!" Sakura chanted, clapping her hands together. Shikamaru only frowned while Ino blushed intensely.

"Heh. Troublesome woman, just because you're pregnant doesn't mean you have to listen on in other people's conversations. Don't think it makes you anymore special then anyone else." Shikamaru spat. Sakura shrugged, putting a silly smile on her face.

"Doesn't matter to me if people get offended, people do it to me all the time." Shikamaru rolled his eyes and lied back down, hands behind his neck. Ino smirked.

"By the way Sakura, who's the dad?" Sakura sweat dropped while Ino's smirk became more like a mocking look. Shikamaru simply looked up at Sakura as he chuckled mockingly.

"Eh-um…I-I don't know," She started, rubbing her head as she smiled sheepishly. "_But_ I know he had black hair. So it could either be _Sasuke_," She said with a giggle. "Neji or…," Sakura shuttered. "_Lee_." Ino only laughed while Shikamaru sat up straight.

"S-Sakura, I think that's my baby you're carrying…" Sakura froze and started making puke noises and faces.

"ARE YOU FREAKING SERIOUS!?" Shikamaru's eyes twitched.

"NO! Sheesh, I don't even see what the problem would be! A little genius near you could do you some good. Gosh, I'm not _that _bad." Shikamaru said, sounding slightly offended. Sakura sighed in relief, and shook her head.

"No, you're no that bad. Just two things; If the baby was yours, it'd be a complete lazy ass, even if it was smart or not, _and _it just kinda sickens me. I never, ever, _ever _would like you in that way," Shikamaru slightly glared at Sakura. "…No offense! Hehe!" She said all smiley. Shikamaru only mocked her, by making a face and saying, "Hehe!" Ino giggled while Sakura rolled her eyes, but kept a smile on her face.

"Daddy!" A little boy's voice was heard in the distance. The three looked back to see a little boy with short black hair, spiked up into one big point in the front right next to a tall, blonde woman. The boy waved while Shikamaru waved back.

"Aw, is that your son?" Sakura asked, Shikamaru nodded. The little boy started walking closer, only to have Shikamaru raise his hand.

"No, Brian. Wait there, don't be a little troublesome kid, or else you're going to get Daddy angry." Brian only made a small giggle as he went back a few paces and clung to Temari's shirt. Shikamaru stood up, only to look down when Ino had tugged on his pants.

"Aren't you going to introduce me?" She smiled. He shook his head. Ino frowned. "Why not?" Shikamaru shrugged.

"Sorry, but I got to get going. But we can see each other later today if you want! Here, give me your phone." Shikamaru said as he grabbed Ino's cell phone while she grabbed his. After a few beeps, they gave their phones back to each other. Shikamaru walked backwards saying, "Later?" Ino nodded while Shikamaru waved off and left.

Ino looked where Shikamaru had put his name and only laughed. Sakura sat next to her. "What?" Sakura asked. Ino rolled her eyes with a smile and handed the phone to Sakura. _The super sexy monster Shika_, it read. Sakura looked at Ino as she giggled.

"Aren't you going to change it? Or do you _like _that name for him?" Ino rolled her eyes and softly shoved Sakura.

"Shut up, I don't like him. Besides, I just got this phone a few days ago, I barley even know how to use it!" Sakura laughed. Ino looked at her. "What's so funny?" Sakura shrugged.

"Nothing, just the fact that you said that you didn't like him, because it sure looked like it." Ino frowned.

"C'mon, Sakura, don't be like that. He probably has a girlfriend or something. Besides, we _just _saw each other after seven years." Sakura nodded.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. C'mon, lets go get the twins." Sakura said while Ino helped her up.

When they got the two little girls, the one with darker blonde hair couldn't stop smiling.

"What's with you, Eva?" Chrissy asked her older twin. Evangeline just kept smiling, while she signaled for her sister to keep quiet.

"I'll tell you later." She whispered.

________________________________________________________________________

**Yay! Done! And I know this was quick, but the other chapters are most likely going to be longer. Btw, I'm not sure if three year olds talk this much, though I know I did. XD**

**And yes, Shikamaru is slightly OOC, but you can't blame me! …Or can you…? XD Well, please review! And, please, don't flame. If you do, you'll get blocked. Seriously, it's a waste of your time and for us authors. **


End file.
